ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Argentium
Argentium is the world from which Ultrawoman Lunaram comes. It is not technically a planet, but rather a large number of moons orbiting a star. The Ultras of Argentium call it the "frozen star," and indeed it is not a kind of star known to scientists today, although it is not frozen, but merely silver. It does not give off as much heat as other stars, but only light, and legends exist as to whether it is actually a star. The people of Argentium deny that their star was artificially made, but do state that it is different from all other lights in the universe. Everything there has a silver color, much of it actually being made of silver. Even the Ultras do not have any of the colors possessed by those of M17, except various shades of grey (no pun intended), with perhaps some white. It is very cold there, so much so that much not made of silver is carved from ice. The Argentium Ultras are the only beings to have Malon Beams, which can remove the borrowed powers of the "Hidden One" in his subordinates. Realm Argentuim consists of seven planets, which are orbited by many moons. The planets are very hostile, and few or no ultras live on them. Ducera Ducera, derived from the Latin word for Leader, is technically a dwarf planet. The ultras of Argentium call it their star's moon; as it is small and the closest body to the Silver Star. It is the capitol of Argentium, and no other moons orbit it. Ducera is the hardest to find, as it rests behind the Star and is often hidden from view. Nubesa Derived from the Latin word for cloud, Nubesa has a glowing, very cloudy surface. It is one of the larger planets, but the furthest away from the star. Nubesa is a gass giant twice the size of Jupiter. Number of Moons: '''58 '''Size: '''139,822 km Fluera Fluera, derived from the Latin word Flumen, for river, has a frozen surface. It is smaller than Nubesa, but still incredibly large, nearly twice the size of earth. It is not much closer to the star than Nubesa, though it looks distant do to its size. '''Number of Moons: '''52 '''Size: '''13,198 km Opscura Opscura comes from a Latin word for dark. It is larger than earth, but smaller than many other of the Argentium planets. Its surface is of a mysterious metal, which the ultras have never studied due to its acidic atmosphere. It is the second furthest away from the Star, and recieves the least light. '''Number of Moons: '''34 '''Size: '''9,472 km Affulga A gass giant, Ligna's name is derived from the Latin word for light beam. Its size is tremendous, and more Ultras live near it than any other planet in Argentium. It gets its name from the fact that the Star shines more rays on it than any other planet except Ducera. '''Number of Moons: '''63 '''Size: '''115,999 km Sapetra Sapetra gets its name from the Latin word for rock. It is a cold, rocky planet, which a few ultras live on. It is the closest planet to Ducera. '''Number of Moons: '''25 '''Size: '''26,384 Ampla From the Latin word for spacious or large, Ampla is named because its size defies physics and reason. No one knows how it sustains its vast physical mass, which some ultras live on in order to deal with overpopulation of its moons. It is the second closest planet to Ducera. '''Number of Moons: '''51 '''Size: 98,891 km Trivia *Argentium is literally Latin for silver. The people of Argentium believe Latin to be the best language on Earth, and therefore translate their titles and names to it. *Many of the Argentium Ultras are "racist" against colored Ultramen. *The Argentium Ultras are the only known of their kind to wear jewelry such as bracelets, necklaces and rings for ornamental purposes. Gallery Argentium map.jpg|Labeled Map of Argentium collision.jpg|Two Moons Collide Outside of Nubesa nubesa.jpg|Nubesa and some of its moons Fluera.jpg|Fluera and some of its moons argentium 4.png|Opscura Ducera.jpg|Ducera (in the middle). In the upper right you can see Sapetra, and the shadow in the upper left is the closest of Ampla's moons Opscura.jpg|Opscura, with some of its moons. sapetra.jpg|Sapetra almost looks like a large version of one of its many moons. Affulga.jpg|Affulga as seen from one of its many moons. Ampla.jpg|Ampla is a wonderful spot to look for stars. Category:Stephan222 Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity Category:Fan Locations